A novel hamster separation model of depression is under development for analysis of central neurochemical changes during a behavioral state analogous to human depression. Separated hamsters showed increased body weight, decreased exploratory and social behaviors, and reduced serotonergic activity. The model may provide a robust rodent paradigm to investigate brain neurochemical and receptor changes during a behaviorally-induced "depressive state."